Longer than Forever
by Neville Foreville
Summary: They've always been in love and they've always known that someday they would be together. This is the story of a love that lasts longer than forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice! Where are you going? Our next class isn't for another twenty minutes or so," Mary questioned.

"I'm not going to class today," Alice called behind her into the group of girls.

"Why not?" One of them asked. They all looked at her confused.

"I'm going to Hogsmead today," Alice replied happily. The other girls stared. None of _them _were going to Hogsmead today.

"Alice," Lily said. "You are only a second year. You can't go to Hogsmead until you are a third year."

Alice continued to get ready acting as though she hadn't heard what Lily said. As she put the finishing touches on her outfit, she turned back around.

"I'm going to Hogsmead today because I have been asked to go with someone. Not an official date but just to spend the day with someone."

Before the girls could complain more, Alice started talking again.

"I know that second years aren't normally allowed to go to Hogsmead, but because he went to Professor Dumbledore himself, I get to go."

"Who are you going to Hogsmead with?" June asked.

"I really shouldn't tell you," Alice protested.

"Come on, Alice! Tell us who you're going with! We won't tell a soul," promised Lily.

"Alright," Alice looked around the room at all of their faces. "I'm going with Frank."

"Frank Longbottom?" They all asked.

"Yes, Frank Longbottom! I happen to really like him, so if you have a problem with that, you can leave." Alice snapped.

Lily put her arm around Alice's shoulder. "No one has anything against Frank. They're just jealous."

Alice smiled at lily then went to finish getting ready.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Alice walked down the stairs into the common room slowly and carefully.

"Frank?" she whispered quietly. She saw him rise up slowly from a chair by the fireplace. he was a tall, gangly third year boy with dark curly hair and buck teeth.

Although in the minds of most girls at Hogwarts he was not quite a heart throb, Alice thought that he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

"You look... I mean... hi," Frank stuttered. He walked over to where she was standing on the stairs. He reached out and took her hand in his. It looked so small in his large hand.

They slowly walked out of the Common Room. The Fat Lady drew a sharp breath as they walked hand in hand past her.

Frank led her to the courtyard by the front gate where the other students were waiting to be let out to the roads towards Hogsmead.

"Now students, going to Hogsmead is a privilege. This privilege can be taken away from you if you mistreat it," Professor McGonagall explained. She went on explaining for quite a while before she opened the gate.

All of the students rushed towards the road to Hogsmead. Frank yanked Alice toward him to protect her from the rampaging students.

"Come on, I know where we should go first," Frank whispered in Alice's ear. He led her down the streets of Hogsmead to Honey Dukes. This was going to be a good day for them.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Alice smiled as she laid in bed that night. One thought kept running through her mind. 'I love Frank Longbottom!'

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Frank closed the curtains on his bed and smiled to himself. Even though he was only thirteen, Frank knew one thing. He loved Alice Carter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked at Alice as she readied herself for her date to Hogsmead.

"Alice? Why do you spend so much time getting ready for your dates even when you know that he loves you?" She asked.

Alice turned from the mirror to Lily. "I know that he loves me, no matter what, but he told me we were going somewhere special, and besides, I always enjoy watching his mouth drop." She winked at Lily.

Lily smiled at her friend. Alice and Frank had been dating since she was a second year. She was now a seventh year and Frank was meeting her in Hogsmead for a special date. Lily couldn't believe that they had been together for that long since she wouldn't even consider dating James until now, who had been romancing her for the same amount of time.

Lily hugged Alice goodbye as she left to meet Frank at Hogsmead. "Good luck," she whispered.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Alice came into the dormitory late that night smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it, Alice?" Lily asked.

Alice smiled wider and held out her left hand that held a sparkling diamond ring on it.

The girls all squealed as they took turns ooing and awing over it.

"We will meet every Hogsmead trip and every holiday I will go home so we can plan the wedding. That way, we can get married right after I leave school!" Alice explained excitedly.

Lily looked lovingly at her best friend. The glow that she had shown all over the dorm. She was the happiest Lily had ever seen her.

Lily wondered how in this time of turmoil, Frank and Alice could be so happy. The world was at war, and Lily knew that Frank and Alice were planning on helping fight for what they believed was right. She just hoped their love would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice watched as a mousey brown owl flew in the window of their small home. She plucked the letter from it's beak.

"What's that, love?" Frank asked as he came around the table to see the letter.

"It's a letter from James and Lily Potter!" Alice said excitedly. "They want us to come to their house for dinner tonight. Does that work in your schedule at the research plant?" Alice asked her husband.

"Does it mean that much to you that I take the night off? I can owl them quickly and tell them I won't be there," Frank suggested.

"Would you?" Alice replied anxiously.

"Of course. Anything for you," Frank said before he kissed her squarely on the lips.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

As the Longbottoms and the Potters sat down to dinner, Lily started by saying that she and James had some important news.

"Really?" Alice asked. She looked lovingly at Frank. "So do we."

"We're going to have a baby! Sometime in late July," Lily exclaimed.

A look of shock crossed Frank and Alice's faces. "So are we," Frank managed.

"Well then, isn't that just the oddest thing!" James said smiling. They all laughed and continued talking until late into the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank put his arm protectively around his wife as Dumbledore explained to them about the prophecy made about their unborn child.

After Dumbledore got done talking Alice looked up at her husband with worry in the her blue-grey eyes.

"Now, as I said," Dumbledore continued. "There is no way that we know for sure this is about your child. It could also be about another child, a boy, due to be born at the end of July."

Both Frank and Alice knew who the other child was to be and neither of them would wish this fate on James and Lily's unborn child either. Alice loved her best friend, loved her more than anything, but the thought of losing her child when someone else could lose theirs was almost too much to think about the fact that it was Lily's child.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, of the baby," Frank reassured Alice. "Right Professor?" He asked, his voice choked with fear.

"I assure you, Frank, Alice, I will do all in my power to protect the both of you and your child. Tom will not lay a hand on any of you."

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Dumbledore called Frank, Alice and young Neville to his office early one morning.

"Has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named been caught?" Alice asked as they headed towards the fire place to floo to Hogwarts.

"I hope he has been. I don't want Neville to have to live in a war-torn world," Frank replied. He looked Alice deep in the eyes. "I love you and Neville more than anything. If anything happens, it means that I have done everything physically possible to protect you."

"I know," Alice replied simply.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, his blue eyes seemed sad and far away.

"Professor? You called us here?" Frank asked.

"Ah..." Dumbledore said. he motioned to a couple chairs. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Alice asked.

"Frank, Alice, I have to bring you some bad news. I regret to inform you that Tom chose which child to target."

"No, no, no, No!" Alice muttered.

"Alice, Tom did not choose to target little Neville here. Unfortunately, that means that he targeted James and Lily Potter's son, Harry. James and Lily lost their lives protecting Harry, but..."

"NO!" Screamed Alice. Sobs racked her small frame. She screamed over and over and sobbed their names. "No! Not Lily! She was my best friend. Not Lily!"

"I really do know the pain you are feeling, Alice, but you have to remember that I too knew James and Lily and I was exceptionally close to both of them.

"As I was saying, both James and Lily died the night of the thirty-first, but Harry James Potter, the one that Tom was targeting, survived. He was not harmed apart from the fact that he lost both his parents and the he was, as I understand it, touched by a very powerful curse because of the scar that it left on his forehead. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt. All of the wizarding world will know who he is before he does." Dumbledore sighed. The look had not yet left his eyes.

"Professor? Where is Harry now? We would take him in and raise him for James and Lily. I think they would have liked that," Frank suggested.

"I appreciate your willingness to take Harry in, but he is going to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in Little Winging, Surrey. I hope they will take good care of him, just like I know the both of you would.

"Now, when Tom tried to kill Harry all of the love that Lily had shown him by not standing aside rebounded and made Tom disappear. I believe that he will be back, but for now, you and your family should be safe. We will still make some precautions, but it was, after all, Harry he chose to target, not Neville."

He looked around the room at the young couple. Alice was holding her year old son close to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Frank had an arm around Alice, pulling her close to him. His other arm was on his son's back, softly stroking.

"I truly am sorry,"Dumbledore said as they rose to leave the room. "I truly am."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, Mum. We will be careful, but this is something we have to do. These people killed James and Lily. We have to return the favor," Frank told Augusta.

"Just be sure that you make it home safely."

"We will, Mum," Alice reassured her as she placed Neville in her arms. "I love you, Neville! Be good for Gran! We will see you when we get back."

As they prepared to leave, Frank and Alice grasped hands and turned on the spot.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Crucio!" Screamed Bellatix as she pointed her wand at Alice. Alice writhed and screamed in pain.

"No! Stop!" Frank screamed. His heart seemed pulled from his chest as he watched the only woman that he ever loved be tortured.

A few moments later, Alice law in a confused state on the cold floor.

"Your turn, handsome," Bellatrix taunted. "CRUCIO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Augusta Longbottom watched as an owl with the St. Mungos crest around it's neck flew in her window with a letter in its beak.

She sat small Neville in his play pin as she rose to except the letter.

She looked up with an odd expression on her face after reading the letter. She scooped Neville up in her arms and apparated quickly.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"I'm here! I'm here! Tell me what's going on!" Augusta shouted as she ran to the nurse's station at St. Mungos.

"Ah... Mrs. Longbottom. You're here." A kind looking nurse said.

"Well of course I'm here! Now tell me why in Merlin's name I'm here!" Augusta demanded.

The nurse led her to a bench outside a hospital room. "Please take a seat."

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"Mrs. Longbottom, a few minutes ago, we received two new patients. They were brought in by who said they were a family friend. These two patients are your son and daughter-in-law. Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"What's happened to them?! Tell me what's going on!" She demanded with worry in her dark eyes.

"Mrs. Longbottom, our son and daughter-in-law were tortured into insanity with the crutiato curse. They will remain here in St. Mungos for the rest of their natural lives. It is safer for them. This way, they can't accidentlly hurt themselves."

The nurse watched as this brave woman sunk to her knees in tears. She clutched her infant grandson to her. Tears were freely flowing now. She whispered their names over and over again as she cried.

The nurse pointed to the door beside the bench. "They're right through there if you would like to see them," she whispered.

She turned and walked away, giving Augusta time to mourn the loss of her only son and his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you without the final chapters of this story. I gave up Fanfiction for Lent. (If you have questions, message me, and I will be more than willing to answer. :D) Enjoy!

On the ten year anniversary of Alice and Frank's torture, Augusta went to visit them. Neville was off at Hogwarts already and Augusta had just learned that he had been sorted.

She walked in to their hospital room, and started talking to them.

"Hello Frank. Alice. I sent Neville off to Hogwarts today. I learned what house he was sorted into. He's a Gryffindor, Frank. He's a brave little boy, although he seems afraid and unsure of who he is. He feels like he has to be amazing because of the legacy both of you left. He really is brave. Just like you." Her voice choked with tears after a few sentences. She sat and talked to them for a few hours. They never knew who she was, and they never said anything, but she knew they were listening to her. She knew they cared.

As she left their room, she ran into a nurse headed that way.

"Take good care of my babies," She said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready?" Neville asked Luna.

"Yes. Are you?" She replied. Neville looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath and nodded.

They apparated to St. Mungos and Neville found the nurses's station.

"Can Luna and I go see my parents? Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Ah... Neville," the nurse said kindly. "Of course you can go in. As you know, they may not recognize you, but you are welcome to go in."

Neville took Luna's hand and led her to their room. "Luna, I want to warn you that they most likely won't talk, an they most likely recognize me," Neville explained.

"Don't worry. I understand," Luna replied. She squeezed his hand and they entered the hospital room.

"Hi, Mum! Hi Dad!" Neville said cheerily. "Mum, Dad, this is Luna Lovegood. I brought her with me to introduce her to you. Mum, Dad, this is the woman I love and we're getting married soon."

Luna started talking where Neville left off. "We're planning on having a spring wedding. It's actually going to be here. In St. Mungos. We will set up the cafeteria so everyone who is here as a patient can come, and the both of you can see our wedding. I just wish my mum could see it."

Neville and Luna talked to them for hours. They told them everything and as they were about to leave, Frank's eyes suddenly became clear. He looked at Neville, then Luna, and then finally at Alice. He didn't know why, but he took her hand.

When the nurse came in to tell them it was time to leave, Frank and Alice were still holding hands.

"Will you look at that," the nurse said once they left the room. "I think it's your love that made your Dad's memory clear a little bit. That's has never happened before." She walked on to continue her duty.

"You know what?" Luna asked. "I think it might just be us, or it could be a love that lasts longer than forever."


End file.
